Reposted Accidents Happen Chapter 3
by traciaknows
Summary: Dear Friends, this is the continuation of Accidents Happen. I'm not sure what the issue is, but this is chapter 3. I will try to sort it out. I appreciate you all letting me know that there was something wrong. Chap Summary: She had the grace to blush but raised her chin and looked him in the eye, and that alone made him like her more.


**Title:** Accidents Happen

**Chapter: **3

**Written by:** Traciaknows

**Rating for Chapter: T**

**Main Characters:** Jax Teller/Tara Knowles

**A/N:** This chapter has not been betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine. **Comments are greatly appreciated. **

Thank you so much for your wonderful response! There have been so many views and wonderful encouragement. It means a lot to me and I'm grateful!

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction. No copyright infringement is intended.

As Opie pulled his bike on to the road and roared off, Jax took stock of the situation that he found himself in. Every bit of him hurt. Cradling his arm close to his chest seemed to help and he did his best not to move it. Swollen and already bruising badly, he hoped he was in for just a cast, and tried not to think about the fact that he'd probably out riding for at least six weeks, if not more, depending on how bad his bike was and on his mother's reaction. The pain was bad enough to make him feel sick, so he was glad lean back into the passenger seat next to Tara.

Since they were fairly close to town, he figured they wouldn't be alone for long. To distract himself from how bad he felt, he turned and studied her.

Almost all of her was covered with fabric. The billowy little dress and ridiculously large flannel shirt she wore over it, kept her curves hidden. Her creamy skin and dark hair made for a pretty combination, but it had been her eyes that had drawn him in the most. She had really great eyes.

He wondered if she was in shock, and imaged that she was. He appreciated how hard she was working to keep her shit together, but he was starting to get nervous for her knuckles, which were starting to turn white from her death grip on the steering wheel. Carefully, he reached out with his good hand and turned the key to turn off the engine. When the silence stretched out a few moments too long for him, he said the first thing that came to his mind, "So, I'm thinking about taking up hunting. That deer's got to do down."

Tara turned to him, and for the first time, her expression wasn't as dazed when she looked at him. She seemed to see everything, and her eyes would swing from being expressive to giving very little away. He bet she'd make one hell of a poker player if she set her mind to it. Damned if he didn't want to find out.

"You'd look terrible in hunter orange."

His grin came quick and fast, "You think?"

"Definitely," she said with a nod.

"You cuss like a trucker."

She had the grace to blush but raised her chin and looked him in the eye, and that alone made him like her more. "I didn't realize the window was down. But I'm sure you heard worse before breakfast."

He gave out a small laugh that ended with a short groan.

Concern filled her voice, "Seriously, how badly are _you_ hurt?"

"I've got a few bumps, and my wrist's not feeling too hot," he downplayed, she wasn't the only one with pride, "What about you?"

"I hit my head on the door frame, but I think that I'm okay."

"You probably need that checked out."

She turned enough to look at him and he caught the sadness flicker across her face before she replied, "I'm not a huge fan of spending time in emergency rooms."

Because he had spent a huge amount of time at the St. Thomas hospital when his brother was dying and then later, his old man, he understood her disdain. "I get that, but the last thing you need is an untreated concussion. Not to mention the fact that you may need some stitches yourself."

She looked at him with some disbelief, as if it hadn't occurred to her that she might be bleeding too. He gestured towards the side of her face to where the blood trickled from her hairline. He gave her points for continuing to look at him while he studied the cut instead of looking at herself in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, I'd say you're in for a small scar."

"Well, that will be something to look forward to."

"Consider it a souvenir. It's cooler than a t-shirt."

"I crashed my dad's car and all I got was this lousy t-shirt," she quipped.

"I don't think that will catch on. Stick with the scar."

"For the record, I prefer snow globes when I want a souvenir."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They fell into another silence. It was more comfortable this time. He gauged that they had about five more minutes before someone from Teller-Morrow showed up. He hoped to God that his mother didn't come, as she was liable to be in a fury. Gemma Teller-Morrow could and would burn the world down for her family, and there would be hell to pay to anyone who made her worry- especially if it was Jax himself.

He gave a look to his wrist and saw that the swelling was getting worse. There was no way that it wasn't broken. Looking out over the broken hood of the Cutlass as well, he tried not to think of the shit storm that was about to happen.

He figured that Tara was considering her own shit storm, since she was looking out again at the broken car and her hands still hadn't left the steering wheel. Gently, he reached out and placed one hand over her wrist closest to him and tugged lightly. When she didn't automatically let go, he moved his hand up, letting his fingers cover hers.

"Hey babe?" He asked softly, getting her attention, "I think you can let go now."

"I keep trying," she said in an embarrassed tone, "They won't seem to budge."

"It was pretty scary for you, but you're safe now. We'll get this taken care of."

"My dad isn't going to handle this well. The Cutlass is his pride and joy." Her tone held an edge of panic that he could see she was trying to contain. Her face began to tighten and he could see that her fear went beyond normal teen screw up. Tara was afraid of her dad.

He started to rub his hand over hers, hoping to calm her. "It was an accident Tara. You didn't cause this. Me and the damn deer did."

"I wasn't supposed to have the car. That's all he'll see."

A fierce feeling of protectiveness rose in him, "Then I'll help him see it differently. Plus, my family owns a repair and body shop. It's going to be okay."

When Tara looked away from him, he squeezed her hand and got her attention again.

"It's going to be okay," He repeated, "I promise. Now let go."

She studied him for a long moment, and he watched her eyes warm and her face relax. In that instant he realized that she trusted him and some how that really mattered. She nodded and he felt her hand flex under his before she let go of the wheel. Jax smiled at her, his hand and holding on to hers as they waited.


End file.
